Coming Home
by tripletrebletoner
Summary: Beca comes home from a trip and gets quite a reception from Aubrey and Chloe.


Beca slid a key into the lock of the 2-story red brick home she shared with Aubrey and Chloe. It was well into the wee hours of a Saturday morning. She had just returned from a 2-week trip to Japan, spinning in some of Tokyo's hottest clubs. The flight had been incredibly long, and then there were the lines she stood in just to leave the airport. She dropped her bags by the front door, reset the lock, and headed for the downstairs shower to wash the airplane smell off of her.

Water pressure was always the best at home. As she lathered and rinsed, Beca thought about the time Chloe and Aubrey had gotten to spend without her. Doubt lingered in her mind as to how much they might have missed her. What if she was no longer essential? As her mind wandered to the thought of the intimacy her girlfriends must have shared without her, she felt a familiar swelling sensation. But this was an itch that she was just too tired to scratch at the moment.

Beca toweled off and headed to the laundry room. The familiar feel of the wood floor under her toes was so comforting. She found one of Aubrey's well-worn law school t-shirts to slip on before climbing the stairs. On the landing, she debated just heading to the guest room. But she decided to steal a peak into the bedroom the 3 girls shared. Beca eased the door open silently. In the moonlight she could see that Chloe was spooning Aubrey. The blonde's eyes connected with her own immediately. She must have heard Beca come in, as she tended to be a light sleeper. "Sorry I woke you babe," Beca whispered. "That's ok. Welcome home sweetie. We missed you so much," the blonde replied in the Southern drawl that only surfaced when she was tired or drunk. That smile… those lips… The brunette just couldn't resist. She closed the door and moved to the bed. Aubrey pulled the DJ on top of her and the two shared a tender kiss. Beca pulled back to look at the beautiful blonde, placing a hand gently on her cheek. Seconds later, both women noticed that Beca's arms were shaking with exhaustion. Aubrey pulled the smaller woman back into her, resting her cheek against the blonde's sternum. She wrapped an arm tightly around the tired girl and used the other to guide Beca's hand up to her chest, where she covered it with her own and interlaced their fingers. Still holding the hand, she extended her index finger to trace the outline of the brunette's lips. Beca kissed the soft pad of the digit. If she were in a frisky mood, she might have pulled the long, slender, perfect finger into her mouth, crushing the length of it with her lips. But that could all wait. The two just spent some time enjoying the sounds and feelings of one another's breathing and heartbeats. After about 20 minutes, Aubrey began to notice that her lover's body was getting cold. She rolled them towards a peacefully sleeping Chloe. "I guess you get to sleep in the middle tonight babe."

Feeling the warm body near her, a half-conscious Chloe moved in to cuddle. As she wrapped her arms around the girl, she noticed the frame was too small to be Aubrey's. Her eyes popped open, wide-awake now. "Beca! Welcome home." The DJ leaned back to receive kisses all over her face culminating in an intense one on the lips. She parted her lips so that the redhead's tongue could gain entry, tonguing and sucking on it until she was out of breath. As Chloe came up for air, she got a chance to admire her sweet, blue eyes and the way her whole face smiled. Chloe's hand began to drift up and down in the space between Beca's and Aubrey's stomachs, making contact with both. The blonde reached out to stop the hand. "Chlo, she's exhausted. We can make love to her in the morning, okay?" The redhead's face fell for a moment. She gave the girl one last kiss goodnight and then settled back on the pillows, making sure her body was as close to Beca's as possible. Aubrey too gave the tiny brunette another kiss on the lips and then a kiss over her heart before resting her head against the DJ's chest and bringing her body in close. As the blonde tucked the covers in closely around them, all of Beca's doubts were vanquished. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep finally, feeling warm and loved.

* * *

Beca awoke from a troubled sleep with a start. Sunlight was streaming in and she found that she was wrapped in Aubrey's arms. Her own limbs tensed around the girl with relief. But where was Chloe? "Chloe! Chloe!" she screamed. Aubrey rolled her onto her back and rubbed her stomach reassuringly. "Shhh, it's ok. She went downstairs for a while. We've been awake for hours." Awww, the brunette's heart melted and it showed all over her face. Before she could think about it, an "I love you" slipped out. Kicking herself for how sappy she was being, she buried her face in the blonde's shoulder. "I love you too Beca," she giggled.

Chloe came up the stairs and stood in the doorway with a glass of water. "Is everything ok in here? You should drink this. You're probably dehydrated." Beca jumped up into the redhead's arms, wrapping her legs around her waist while Aubrey explained that it was just a nightmare. Chloe kissed the DJ's neck and sat her down on the edge of the bed. "Where did you go?" asked the brunette as she obligingly finished off the glass of water. "I had some coffee and started your laundry." "You didn't have to do that." "I know but I like taking care of you."

Beca stood up to stretch her legs out. She reached over her head with her fingers interlaced, popping her shoulders and back as her girlfriends got quite a view. "Someone didn't bother with panties last night," Chloe commented. Her body blushed a marbled pink color as she pulled the hem of the t-shirt back down and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and generally wake her body up. She stopped for a minute to meet her own steel blue eyes in the mirror. It was irrational to feel self conscious in front of these two. They knew her body better than their own. But she had felt on display. She reflected on how love had changed her. Outside of this house, she still felt like her old self, confident, cocksure, and decisive. She loved leading these two beauties into new places by the hand or the small of their back. But here in their sanctuary, all of her barriers were breeched, the inner cracks and imperfections were pumped full of love repeatedly. It was like a drug. The last two weeks had been tough because she knew she couldn't live without Chloe and Aubrey. Even sleeping alone was impossible, especially in the daylight after a long night of spinning. Still, she wished she felt more control. She had never been a dominant in this relationship. Chloe had taken the lead and then Aubrey came in with her own need for control. Aubrey had softened so much over time as well. They both seemed like clay under Chloe's careful loving hands when she thought about it.

When she returned, she found that things had quickly escalated in her absence. Chloe and Aubrey had stripped one another down and were ferociously kissing in bed, their hands wandering freely. Beca leaned against the doorframe and watched for a few moments until the redhead noticed her. "Jeez, how long was I in there?" she joked. "Mmmm too long," Chloe seductively replied while walking in her direction. She pulled the smaller woman into a heated kiss, slowly pulling her t-shirt up, grazing hardened nipples with her thumbs along the way. She dropped it thoughtlessly on the carpet and ran her hands over Beca's smooth, toned back. Walking her in the direction of the bed, their hips pushed firmly against one another, she laid the brunette down in the center of the mattress.

Aubrey wasted no time stealing a smoldering kiss of her own with the two staring into each other's eyes intensely. She felt the blonde's long slender hand cupping her sex, as well as Chloe's mouth and hands on her breasts. Aubrey kissed around her ear and neck, trailing kisses lower and lower and lower on her body. While she enjoyed the sensation, she noticed the redhead was on all fours worshipping her breasts, which left her own underside exposed. Beca reached over to cup and massage them, letting her hands roam all over Chloe's soft skin.

Aubrey kissed up and down her girlfriend's mound, watching it swell and blossom under her touch. She moved her tongue in further, using the tip to lick up one valley and down another. The blonde slid both hands underneath her, gripping her cheeks. She kissed and sucked the DJ's clit, eliciting noises from her. Chloe moved her mouth up to kiss Beca on the lips before hanging her breasts down into her face for the DJ to lick and suck. Beca reached an arm down the middle of the redhead's body to cup her dripping wet sex. She used the length of 3 fingers to pleasure her with a slow rhythm. Aubrey teased the brunette's opening with her fingers until Beca's legs spread wider and her hips lifted, begging to be entered. Satisfied, she slid her whole hand inside, using long fingers to immediately locate Beca's g-spot. She stimulated it with 3 fingers and a thumb moving up and down the length of it, while at the same time creating an in and out motion at the girl's opening with her slender wrist. She teased the clit with the tip of her tongue as the brunette gasped and tensed. Beca lost all train of thought as her body writhed with pleasure. She was no longer able to focus on Chloe's clit, but was able to keep her hand firmly in place as the redhead grinded against it. When the blonde was convinced that Beca's orgasm was over, she retrieved her hand and left a few more satisfying kisses, before noticing the state that Chloe was in. Aubrey stood up and entered Chloe from behind with 3 fingers, finding that a quick pace was needed. She let her free hand wander, groping the redhead's butt and sliding it over the length of her exposed back. As the brunette came back to her senses, she moved her body directly below the redhead's. She placed a hand on the back of Chloe's neck, guiding her down into a sensual kiss. Her other hand regained its purpose, using fingertips higher and higher up on her girlfriend's bundle of nerves. As Aubrey felt a tightening around her hand, she used the strength of her whole body behind each thrust. The redhead's frame shook with pleasure as she moaned into Beca's neck. When it passed, she rested on the smaller woman, enveloped in her arms. The DJ kissed her neck and cheeks tenderly.

After a few blissful moments, Chloe moved onto the bed, leaving the brunette to pounce on her prey. She straddled Aubrey, who was sitting against the headboard, wrapping arms around her neck and kissing her passionately. "How do you want it angel?" she whispered into the blonde's ear, nipping at her earlobe. "Mmmm angel huh?" In one swift motion, she was on her back with her legs in the air, with Aubrey grinding their centers together. Chloe moved behind the blonde, pressing her body into her. It added pressure in the right place, opening 2 sets of hips further. Her girlfriend's soft breasts pressed into her back felt wonderful. The redhead's hands wandered around to knead her breasts and tease her erect nipples. She made sure Beca was close again before surrendering to her own orgasm. The three girls rested back against the pillows, a tangle of arms and legs. Chloe ran a light touch over the brunette's eyebrows, tickling the tiny hairs. She ran the finger down the bridge of the girl's nose, softly tapping the end of it. "Get dressed and I'll make you some pancakes," she said, eyeing the DJ's lips before going in for a peck. "Chlo, it's got to be mid-afternoon by now." "So?" "Okay," Beca resigned and followed her girlfriends downstairs.

* * *

Rain pelted down in sheets on Sunday afternoon. Aubrey sat in her wooden rocking chair on the covered back porch with a sleeping Beca in her arms. A certain redhead came out to join them, interrupting her thoughts. "We should have a baby," she proclaimed. Chloe leaned down for a kiss. "We may already have one," she smiled into the blonde's lips. "Yeah she's a mess right now. But how cute would she be pregnant? I can't decide which one of you I want to put a baby in more. Maybe you should go first. You would certainly be the most natural and maternal choice," Aubrey continued. "Thank you for the compliment. But I'm starting to get a tinge jealous." "Actually, you should take her. I should take a look at my notes before court tomorrow," Aubrey stood up, allowing her girlfriend to take a seat in the chair before placing the brunette in her arms. Beca hardly stirred, nuzzling slightly into Chloe's body. "We should wake her at some point right?" The blonde stepped inside and came back out with a lightweight knit blanket, setting it on a table within Chloe's grasp. "I'll come get you when dinner is ready," she placed her hands on the redhead's cheeks, massaging their lips together for what seemed like minutes before entering her girlfriend's mouth, gently tonguing. She offered up one last kiss on Chloe's brow before heading inside.

* * *

Monday morning came much sooner than anyone had anticipated. Aubrey had to get to court. Luckily, Chloe was a high school music teacher and school had ended for the summer while Beca was on her trip. Yet letting the blonde go was hard for the DJ in her fragile state. Still in her peach pajama pants and white tank top, the brunette followed her to the front door like a puppy. Chloe stood leaned up against the doorway to the kitchen, nursing her coffee. Aubrey was even taller in her heels and even hotter in her black thigh-high skirt suit. Beca stretched up to put her arms around the blonde's neck, crushing her in a hug. "I don't want you to go!" "I know I know babe. But this is a huge case. I'll be back in 9 hours or less I promise. Don't wrinkle me ok?" The brunette let go and took a step back, looking at the ground. Aubrey put her stylish black briefcase down and placed a hand under the girl's chin, bringing it up so that she was looking into vulnerable blue eyes. She pulled Beca into her arms and leaned her back a little for a romantic kiss like something out of an old movie. God, it felt so good to be kissed by someone so tall. Dizzy from the kiss, the brunette didn't protest as her girlfriend picked up the briefcase and walked out the door. She watched the blonde get in her car and drive away until the car wasn't visible anymore. Feeling Chloe's arm wrap around her waist, she leaned back into the redhead. "On the day we met you, I never could have imagined how in love you two would be," she remarked, resting her chin on Beca's shoulder. "I know," she sighed. With that, she closed the front door, took her girlfriend's hand, and led her to the breakfast table for more coffee and stories. She couldn't wait to tell her all about Japan's beautiful gardens, how Tokyo's clubs were different, and about some of the weird products she had come across.


End file.
